1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to collaborative tagging systems and methods for resources, and, more particularly to collaborative tagging systems and methods for resources that share client resources to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a network environment, a resource has a URL (Universal Resource Locator) to represent its location on the network. In a network resource tagging system, users can tag for respective network resources. The network resources can be shared by corresponding tags established by different users. Additionally, since the tags are established according to respective users' viewpoints, the effect of concept search on network resources can be achieved by searching the various tags. However, in the network resource tagging system, since the shared targets are limited to the resources in the network environment, the resources in private domains or personal computers cannot be shared.
A desktop tagging system is designed to manage the resources in a personal computer. Similarly, the desktop tagging system use tags to manage the resources, such as files (text files, image files, and/or video files) in the personal computer. Compared to traditional hierarchical data management systems, resource and/or classification name does not need to be memorized, and resources can be directly accessed via its corresponding tags in the desktop tagging system. However, other users' viewpoints cannot be referenced, and the resources cannot be shared to the network in the desktop tagging system.